


Just one night

by LonelyAngel



Series: Other joshler smut [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunk!Tyler, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vomiting, punk!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tyler is drunk and ends up in a stranger's bed.





	Just one night

**Author's Note:**

> I have way too much time to write smut...

Tyler is drunk. He has been tipsy at the beginning of the evening, but now he's drunk. His friends have been wasted when he saw them the last time, but somehow they got lost in the club. Tyler was tired and decided to leave, but after a few minutes on his walk home, he's awake again.  
He's walking down the street. His appartement is only a few minutes away. Tyler knows he's not sober, but he doesn't care. He feels free and his mind is running wild, but everytime he tries to catch his thoughts, they disappear.  
It's dark and Tyler stumbles a bit. He sighs and blinks a few times. For a second, the world is spinning, but a moment later, his brain is working again. It feels amazing and exhausting at the same time, and Tyler doesn't regret getting drunk.  
Suddenly, there's a figure in front of him. It's a guy in a leather jacket. Tyler sees his red mohawk and the nose ring. Normally, he avoids punks like this guy, but not tonight. Tyler stops in front of him, trying to keep his balance and stares at him. The guy cocks an eyebrow.  
"What's your name, beautiful?" he asks and damn, his voice is sexy as fuck.  
"Tyler." Tyler breathes and suddenly, the guy grabs his wrist and drags him to a car. Tyler knows he shouldn't go with a stranger, but he doesn't want to think about it. The guy starts the engine and drives to his place, one hand on the steering wheel, the other hand around Tyler's wrist. His grip is tight and it hurts Tyler, but he doesn't complain, because the pain feels good. The guy unlocks his door and drags Tyler into his appartement. He shuts the door and slips out of his leather jacket. Then, he pushes Tyler back against the wall. He grabs Tyler by his hips and his grip is strong.  
"What's your name?" Tyler whispers and the stranger says "Josh" and then Tyler starts whimpering, because Josh starts to grind his hips on Tyler's crotch and pulls his hair roughly while he sucks his neck. Tyler moans, because Josh is rough and it feels so good. His shoulders hurt when he gets slammed into the wall again and again, but Tyler doesn't want Josh to stop. Josh puts a hand under his jaw and lifts his head while he leaves small bruises on Tyler's throat when he bites it and the small boy is already a whimpering mess under his hands. Josh licks along his throat and bites his shoulder hard. Tyler cries out in pain and pleasure. Josh kisses him and Tyler tastes his own blood and it's strange.  
Then, Josh kind of drags and pushes him into his bedroom, on his bed and Tyler has no choice but obey. Josh undresses him as fast as he can and throws his own clothes on the floor. For a brief moment, Tyler asks himself if he really wants this, but he does, so he closes his eyes and decides to be Josh's for tonight.  
The redhead flips him over and pushes his head down and Tyler is unable to defend himself, but he doesn't want to, because it feels good, so good.  
Josh smacks his ass and Tyler moans loudly.  
"Suck." Josh says hoarsly and Tyler feels his fingertips on his lips. He opens his mouth and two fingers get shoved down his throat. Tyler gags and sucks Josh's fingers, while Josh's other hand is placed on his waist and pushes him down. Saliva is dripping down Tyler's chin and Josh pulls his fingers out. He pushes an arm under Tyler's stomach and pulls him up a bit, so Tyler has to support his weight with his arms, while his legs are spread and his ass his up in the air. Josh doesn't waste much time before he pushes one finger in, then another until he thinks Tyler is ready.  
Josh positions himself behind Tyler. He grabs Tyler's shoulder and grabs his hair with his other hand when he pushes in. Tyler cries out, and Josh pushes deeper and starts to thrust. Tyler knows he'll be sore tomorrow, but it is worth it. It hurts, but he grits his teeth and he's not sober enough to feel all the pain.  
He can't remember where he is, but the strong hands on his body and his hair feel good and safe. Josh is rough, but Tyler likes it. He likes the way Josh is panting and pulling his hair and the way sweat drips down his own face.  
Tyler comes hard when Josh's cum fills him up. He keeps lying on the bed, gasping and shaking when Josh pulls out and his cum drips down Tyler's tighs.  
Suddenly, Tyler feels sick and he must have said it out loud, because Josh is leading him to a bathroom where Tyler vomits into the toilet. He gags and Josh rubs his back. He's gentle and it so much different than his rough hands a few moments before.  
Josh carries Tyler back to the bed and lays him down with a sigh. Tyler is already half asleep, a mess covered with sweat and cum, and he blacks out, so he doesn't feel Josh cleaning him up before he lies down next to the brunette and falls asleep, too.


End file.
